Makinami Triplets
The Makinami Triplets are a trio of identical sisters who play Hazard ReBurst under Reionics Mercenary Operations. They form Reionics' Illustrious Combat Squadron. Kaede is the eldest of the triplets, and acts at the "Illustrious" Squadron's leader. Appearance Reality All three of the girls share the same slender figure and jet-black hair. Kaede keeps her hair navel-length, with a rabbit-shaped hair-clip keeping her bangs out of her face and two longer strands framing her face. Her casual outfit consists of a pale-blue and white, frilled blouse; a black pantyhose; denim short shorts; and high-top sneakers. Her school outfit consists of a white dress-shirt; a pale brown sweater vest; a brown blazer; and a thin red necktie with a silver buckle that loosens or tightens the tie rather than a knot holding it together. She wears black stockings under her skirt, in addition to the school-mandated brown leather shoes. In-Game In-game, she wears her personalized version of the Illustrious Squad uniform: a black form-fitting bodysuit with pink sling-like designs on the upper thighs; additional pink armor on the upper-torso; white armor plating on the shoulders leading down the upper arms and melding with the pink armor on the forearms; and a white belt-like design around her waist which seems to correspond to where her Valvrave Driver belt rests when summoned. An additional helmet with an armored combat mask can be worn with this outfit. Kaede wears a long, sleeveless coat over this bodysuit, with several cords tying it into the torso armor she wears. When she activates her Valvrave armor, she gains a pink, mechanical armor with various black details. Its armor is mostly smooth and curved, rather than the typical angular design of most Valvraves. Some white and black armor corresponding with the design of her unarmored outfit appear on the torso and upper arms of the Valvrave armor. Pink armored gauntlets open up to reveal a thinner layer of black armor, which connects to a set of small, white shoulder pylons. The helmet sports three horns aimed slightly backwards, with eight individual eyes colored neon green distributed in the front. The aforementioned shoulder pylons rotate backwards to combine with the "Illustrious" Weapons Platform that the Squad was formed to make use of. Kaede's version of the Illustrious platform, codenamed "Blade Breaker," includes a back-mounted Rave Energy blade generator, additional armor on the arms, and a set of pistols with integrated components that allow Kaede to slot them into the blade generator and unsheathe a pair of swords made of Rave Energy. Personality Kaede is a happy, energetic person who doesn't seem to fit in with Reionics' host of aggressive, hate-filled members. However, her energy and positivity is directed towards an incredibly aggressive tactician, and a gifted warrior. She's impatient and taunting, always tossing out snide remarks or insults at her enemies to rile them up and have them play along according to her plans. In addition, she has a flair for dramatic reveals, often letting enemies attack her so she can quickly flip the tables in her favor after revealing something to them in a dramatic monologue. Her attitude is very carefree, as she'll sing or hum little tunes to herself in combat, even listening to songs and timing her movements to match the beat of the current track. Background The Makinami triplets were born minutes apart, raised happily by a wealthy family who sent the girls to elite schools. The three of them coped with the stress of these elites schools in various ways. For Kaede, she took to music and drawing, listening to songs recommended to her by her friends while she sketched something. She eventually got into watching anime and TV dramas, when she couldn't find enough inspiration for her art from everyday life. Her parents brought her to a bar to meet Kyoya Uchiyama to offer him a job. Kyoya said he'd consider the offer, and introduced the girls to Hazard ReBurst and the Reionics Mercenary Operations group, offering the girls another stress reliever in the event that their other hobbies weren't enough. Once the three sisters logged in and got set up, Kyoya met up with them in-game and set them up as the Illustrious Squadron, working as his personal weapons testing/combat squad. Relationships TBA Abilities Hazard ReBurst * Faction - Chouwa - Valvrave Archetype 1: Genten * Occupation - Reionics Mercenary "Illustrious" Squad Leader * Main Equipment: ** Illustrious Weapons Platform (IWP): "Blade Breaker" Unit ** REDACTED Kaede is a graceful fighter who likes to add flair to her fighting. Her primary weapon is the "Blade Breaker" variant of the Illustrious Weapons Platform, a system designed to generate replaceable Rave Energy swords using a set of specialized sword hilts and a back-mounted apparatus. With this, Kaede dances around the battlefield with a flurry of slashes and strikes. If the blades break, she can quickly slot the hilts into the backpack and summon another set, allowing her to pick up right where she started. She also has a tendency to taunt her enemies in her fights, mockingly bowing to or otherwise teasing her opponent. Trivia * Her in-game outfit is inspired by the Unit 08 Plugsuit featured in the Rebuild of Evangelion movies. * Her Valvrave is similar in design to Evangelion Unit 08. * Her physical appearance and, by proxy, her sisters' physical appearances are all based on Mai Sakurajima. * Her personality unintentionally matches parts of Katsuo Myoukouin's personality. - Mei= Mei is the middle sister of the Makinami Triplets, acting as the Sniper of the squad. Appearance Reality All three of the girls share the same slender figure and jet-black hair. Mei keeps her hair up in a ponytail, in addition to wearing glasses. Her casual outfit is a simple white t-shirt, full-length skinny jeans, a heavy parka jacket with a fur-lined hood, and a scarf. When wearing her school uniform, she also wears a lab coat and a set of safety goggles around her neck, as she is the president of her school's Science Club. Mei and Ryuko both wear knee-high socks with the school-mandated leather shoes. In-Game In-game, she wears her personalized version of the Illustrious Squad uniform: a black form-fitting bodysuit with orange-yellow sling-like designs on the upper thighs; additional orange-yellow armor on the upper-torso; white armor plating on the shoulders leading down the upper arms and melding with the orange-yellow armor on the forearms; and a white belt-like design around her waist which seems to correspond to where her Valvrave Driver belt rests when summoned. An additional helmet with an armored combat mask can be worn with this outfit. Mei's armor incorporates a lab coat into the design. When she activates her Valvrave armor, she gains a orange-yellow, mechanical armor with various white and grey details. Its torso armor is V-shaped, with a total of 4 segmented armor plates; the second-to-last armor plate from the bottom is colored white instead of the orange-yellow on the other plates, and the bottom-most armor piece forms a sort of crotch armor. Some white and grey armor corresponding with the design of her unarmored outfit appear on the torso and upper arms of the Valvrave armor. Grey armored gauntlets blend into the white and orange-yellow armor on her upper arms, which further connects to the small white shoulder pylons. The head design is quite boxy and singular, featuring a single red sensor for a visor and a transparent green, sensor-like dome on top of its head along with another screw head-like, yellow dome on the top of its head. Its shoulder pylons rotate backwards to combine with the "Illustrious" Weapons Platform that the Squad was formed to make use of. Mei's version of the Illustrious platform, codenamed "Arsenal's Anthem," makes use of a pair of pistols and backpack that generates additional firearm components over the pistols as a sort of modular arsenal. Personality Mei is a dedicated scientist who prefers experiments over social interaction. In fact, she carries an immense amount of anxiety with her whenever she has to talk to anyone outside of her family members or close friends. She tries to circumvent this by talking about scientific concepts, since she knows she'll be able to ramble on and on confidently about this subject she loves wholeheartedly. Mei's perception of her own self-worth is extremely negative, and she finds her knowledge of science to be her only strong point. Even though she shares nearly the same appearance as her twin sisters, Mei claims to be the least beautiful of them, and tries to undermine herself so she can leave situations behind for the sake of more experiments. Despite this, she's highly perceptive and analytical, as a good scientist should be. She'll pick up on cues and other subtleties in a person's movements and try to memorize them in case she ever needs to recall that information for whatever reason, allowing her to distinguish people fairly easy given enough time or with the proper motivation. Background The Makinami triplets were born minutes apart, raised happily by a wealthy family who sent the girls to elite schools. The three of them coped with the stress of these elites schools in various ways. Mei chose to join her school's science club, rising up the ranks by proving herself with insane experiments and well-designed presentations. This love of science eventually became the only thing she truly cared for. Eventually, her parents would bring her and her sisters to a bar, where they met Kyoya Uchiyama to offer him a job. Kyoya said he'd consider the offer, and introduced the girls to Hazard ReBurst and the Reionics Mercenary Operations group as stress relief. Once the three sisters logged in and got set up, Kyoya met up with them in-game and set them up as the Illustrious Squadron, working as his personal weapons testing/combat squad. Relationships TBA Abilities Hazard ReBurst * Faction - Chouwa - Valvrave Archetype 3: Houhei * Occupation - Reionics Mercenary "Illustrious" Operative * Main Equipment: ** Illustrious Weapons Platform (IWP): "Arsenal's Anthem" Unit ** REDACTED Mei is the squad's resident sniper. Her Illustrious Weapons Platform is tuned specifically for firearm manipulation, wielding a wide variety of weapons and using her armor's modified helmet to calculate a shot that, to most players, seems impossible to produce. However, thanks to a built-in calculator and her own knowledge of scientific principles, Mei is able to fire shots that ricochet all over the place before hitting the target dead on. Arsenal's Anthem allows her to generate modular components that fit onto the default pistols provided by the system, allowing Mei to wield a versatile selection of firearms, from bolt-action sniper rifles to rapid-fire machine pistols to full-auto light machine guns. Her fighting style is a strange mix of martial arts and gun-play that some might call "Gun Fu," but it's much more than that. She fires a series of bullets that ricochet around seemingly endlessly as she lures her opponent into the ricocheting projectile's trajectory, setting up her target's downfall while pretending to miss her mark. However, she rarely fights head on, instead watching her sisters and allies from afar down the scope of a sniper rifle. Trivia * Like Rio Kurata, Mei is based on Rio Futaba. However, Mei is also based on Rei Ayanami. * Her Valvrave Armor is meant to resemble Evangelion Unit 00 from the Rebuild of Evangelion community. - Ryuko= Ryuko is the youngest Makinami sister, acting as the Illustrious Squad's shield. Appearance Reality All three of the girls share the same slender figure and jet-black hair, though Ryuko keeps her hair in a chin-length bob. Her casual outfit is a black t-shirt, a red and orange varsity jacket, dark red leggings, a black mini-skirt, and black sneakers. She often leaves her blazer at home when in her uniform, wearing knee-high socks with the school-mandated leather shoes like Mei. In-Game In-game, she wears her personalized version of the Illustrious Squad uniform: a black form-fitting bodysuit with red sling-like designs on the upper thighs; additional red armor on the upper-torso with some minor orange detailing on her bust; white armor plating on the shoulders leading down the upper arms and melding with the red armor on the forearms; and a white belt-like design around her waist which seems to correspond to where her Valvrave Driver belt rests when summoned. An additional helmet with an armored combat mask can be worn with this outfit. She wears a digital replica if her red and orange varsity jacket in-game over her uniform. When she activates her Valvrave armor, she gains a red, mechanical armor with various orange and grey details. Its torso armor is angular and V-shaped, with a total of 4 segmented armor plates; all of these armored segments are red, and the bottom-most armor piece forms a sort of crotch armor. Some white and red armor corresponding with the design of her unarmored outfit appear on the torso and upper arms of the Valvrave armor. Her gauntlets are red, with an additional set of gauntlets over it, all connected to the small red shoulder pylons via a set of flexible, armored wires. The head design is sleek and angular, with two white horns and white eyes on the visor. Its shoulder pylons rotate backwards to combine with the "Illustrious" Weapons Platform that the Squad was formed to make use of. Ryuko's version of the Illustrious platform, codenamed "Code Conduit," involves the upgraded gauntlets and armored wires, which feed into her backpack. The backpack features a set of deployable drones, which can act as both offensive and defensive units. The drones themselves are simple hexagonal drones with white, orange, and red striping and vents on the sides that allow the drone to generate constructs as needed. Personality Ryuko is the most hot-headed of the sisters, a fearless and stubborn individual who lets her emotions control her most of the time. She's aggressive and quick to fluster, easily gets caught up in the moment, and is a very spontaneous girl. Like her eldest twin, she has a flair for drama, though not to the same extent; she wouldn't sacrifice her own well-being to get the edge in a fight, but she does like to withhold information from some people to create a little drama. When her sisters praise her for a job well-done, she brushes it off with a scoff as a front for the immense morale boost of praise. She responds well to positive reinforcement, even if she doesn't outwardly show it. In spite of this, she can show a sense of calm and mature when needed, though it doesn't take much to get her uproot that facade. Background The Makinami triplets were born minutes apart, raised happily by a wealthy family who sent the girls to elite schools. The three of them coped with the stress of these elites schools in various ways. Mari took to martial arts, thinking the techniques would come in handy in a worst case scenario. She found herself falling in love with the intricacies of fighting, how the momentum of someone could be redirected to defend oneself. The workout was an additional benefit, but one that served to boost her self-image as a strong, tough individual who could defend her sisters. When her parents brought her to a bar to meet Kyoya Uchiyama, he introduced the girls to Hazard ReBurst and the Reionics Mercenary Operations group, offering the girls another stress reliever in the event that their other hobbies weren't enough. Once the three sisters logged in and got set up, Kyoya met up with them in-game and set them up as the Illustrious Squadron, working as his personal weapons testing/combat squad. Relationships TBA Abilities Hazard ReBurst * Faction - Chouwa - Valvrave Archetype 5: Mori * Occupation - Reionics Mercenary "Illustrious" Operative * Main Equipment: ** Illustrious Weapons Platform (IWP): "Code Conduit" Unit ** REDACTED As previously mentioned, Ryuko is highly proficient in martial arts and self-defense. This lends to her melee-oriented fighting style, using the techniques she learned from reality in the game. Her variant of the Illustrious Weapons Platform allows her to deploy a series of floating drones, the "Code Conduits" of this IWP, which can manipulate Rave Energy, allowing her to remotely control shields or fire energy projectiles at far-off opponents through her wrist-mounted computers or vocal commands. The Code Conduits can also group together to form stronger shields or generate higher-powered projectiles, or they can attach to Ryuko's armor for additional attack or defensive options. While the primary purpose of the Code Conduits is to generate shields or launch projectiles, they can be used to generate long-term melee weapon constructs, grouping together to form a spiked mace or linking up in a line for a heavy energy sword if Ryuko demands it, thought she usually has them attach to her gauntlets to add spikes to her punches. Trivia * Ryuko is named after and partially inspired by Ryuko Matoi from Kill La Kill. * Her Valvrave armor is based on Evangelion Unit 02 and some of her mannerisms are inspired by Asuka from Evangelion. }} Category:Character Category:PyroHunter16 Category:Player Category:Female Category:Hazard ReBurst Player Category:Valvrave HRB Player Category:Valvrave 1 Player (HRB) Category:Valvrave 4 Player (HRB) Category:Valvrave 5 Player (HRB)